By such kind of device the motor is suspended in a separation wall between the dust compartment and the motor compartment by means of a rubber mounting packing which covers and fixes the outer contour of the motor to the separation wall. The rubber mounting packing also forms the air guide.
Although it is intended by the known vacuum cleaner from the previous paragraph to obtain isolation of vibration of the motor and thereby reduce the phenomenon of shaking of the housing and the thereby produced vibration noise, by the known vacuum cleaner dynamic forces and the vibrations induced by these forces will still be transmitted by the rubber mounting packing to the housing via the separation wall due to a relatively high amount of damping.